


I've Been A Father Before

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Child Death, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad, Temporary Character Death, but on accident, heartbroken Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20154439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Dick finds Jason nursing a bottle of beer in the kitchen after putting the kids to bed and soon finds out a little more about Jason's time with Talia Al Ghul





	I've Been A Father Before

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been changed slightly.

“Bad day?” Dick asked softly, pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek and taking a seat at the kitchen table next to him.

Jason scoffed, glaring down at his beer bottle. “That obvious?”

Dick smiled, tangling his fingers in Jason's hair before moving his hand down to rub the Alpha’s back.

“You never drink with the kids in the house,” Dick replied with a smile that fell quickly. “What’s wrong?”

Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. “You’ll hate me,” he muttered.

“Jason, I didn’t hate you for those six months you chose Red Hood over family, remember?” Dick prompted. “Whatever this is, I won’t hate you for it.”

Jason remained stubbornly silent for a few moments. “There’s a reason I don’t feel like I’m a good father,” he admitted softly. “A bigger reason than the fact that I kill or have a temper or-”

“Jay, it’s alright,” Dick soothed. “What is it? Whatever it is-”

“I’ve been a father before,” Jason blurted out. When Dick remained quiet, he went on. “After Talia brought me back to life.”

“You two had a kid?” Dick asked. He didn’t sound hurt and his scent didn’t give away any betrayal. Jason used that as a springboard of confidence to force himself to keep speaking.

“Yes.”

Dick continued to stroke his hand over Jason’s back. “What happened?” he asked.

Jason closed his eyes against the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. “She died,” he whispered, voice cracking.

Dick’s heart broke as he pulled his mate in for a tight hug. “Oh, Jay,” he soothed, tightening his grip on Jason as the Alpha fought against tears. “Hey, it’s okay.”

“It was my fault,” Jason went on, voice muffled from where he had buried his face in Dick’s neck, clinging tightly to the Omega. “That’s why I went back to Gotham. Why I came back.”

Dick nodded, rubbing Jason’s back. Learning that his Alpha hadn’t come back because of him hurt just a little but it was also something that made sense since Jason hadn’t even sought him out until after he saved Dick and Thomas from Joker.

“Can I ask how she died?” Dick asked softly, knowing it was likely a sensitive memory for Jason and one the Alpha would be better off not thinking about.

“She drowned,” Jason mumbled. “She drowned and I just stood there and watched and didn’t do anything!”

“Jason, hey, look at me,” Dick prompted, gently pushing Jason up so he could see the Alpha. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But-”

“Tell me the full story,” Dick requested. “She drowned. Okay. How?”

Jason glared at him. “How the fuck do you  _ think _ , asshole!?”

Dick wasn’t deterred. “Alright, I could have worded that better,” he admitted. “I meant...I know you, Jason. You never would have willingly stood by while a child died.”

“Yeah, well, I did.”

“No you didn’t,” Dick soothed. “What happened, Jason?”

“I  _ told  _ you.”

“What  _ really  _ happened?”

Jason was silent for a long time before finally speaking in a soft voice. “The Lazarus Pit isn’t as perfect as everyone thinks it is,” he replied. “It has flaws. You’re not instantly  _ better  _ as soon as you wake up.”

Dick nodded. “Okay?”

“For the first two years, on and off...you die, every now and again,” Jason explained. “Your heart, it just…” he shrugged. “Stops. No matter what you’re doing...your heart stops for a few seconds.”

Realization hit. “Your heart stopped while your daughter-”

“Was in the tub,” Jason explained. “I was holding her up. My heart stopped and I just…” he closed his eyes as tears filled them again. “When I came to...she was dead.”

“Oh Jason,” Dick murmured.

“ Talia screamed at me,” Jason whispered. “She hated me. I hated me. I just…” he closed his eyes. “I had to leave, do  _ something  _ to get my mind off of things.” 

“That’s why you were so distant with Thomas at first, wasn’t it?” Dick asked.

Jason nodded. “Yeah, yeah it was,” Jason explained. “When he was a kid and got sick, I gave him a lukewarm bath to try and bring his fever down.” he looked down at his hands. “I was so terrified the same thing was going to happen.”

“Jason, I promise, nothing is going to happen,” Dick soothed, placing his hand on Jason’s chest, just over his heart. “The kids are alive and so are you. Nothing like that is going to happen, I promise.”

Jason nodded. “I didn’t even get to go to her funeral,” he murmured. “I left as soon as Talia was done yelling at me.”

“What was her name?” Dick asked gently. “Your daughter.”

“Aliya Todd-Al Ghul,” Jason replied with a small smile. “Her name meant ‘sublime’.” his smile fell. “I miss her.”

“Jay-”

“I think I’m ready for bed,” Jason decided with a shuddering breath. “Please.”

Dick sighed softly. “Okay,” he said. “Let’s go to bed.”

………………………

THE NEXT DAY

“Where are we going?” Jason asked, rubbing his eyes as Dick pulled out of the manor driveway after they’d dropped their kids off with Bruce.

Dick had gotten them all up bright and early with the promise that they could sleep in the car.

“I have a surprise for you,” he replied. “With Bruce’s help, of course. I didn’t give him much more information but I’m sure he’ll want a reply.”

“Dick...”

Jason trailed off as Dick pulled into the parking lot of the Wayne’s private cemetery, remaining silent as the Omega handed him a bouquet of flowers, leading him by the hand to three gravestones farthest from the entrance.

“I hope this is okay,” Dick whispered, stepping back as Jason stared down at his daughter’s headstone.

Both of them. On the right of his own grave was his stillborn daughter and Thomas’s late twin. On the left of his grave was-

“Aliya,” Jason whispered, tightening his grip on the flowers in his hand as he turned to stare at Dick.

“Bruce didn’t ask any questions more than he needed to,” Dick explained softly as Jason slowly lowered himself to the ground. “I’m sure he figured it out.”

“When did you do this?” Jason asked.

“Last night,” Dick replied. “After you went to bed. I called Bruce. He’s rich so he can get stuff done when he wants it done.”

“You didn’t tell Bruce anything?”

“No,” Dick replied. “I’m sure he knows but...I’m also sure he won’t say anything until you tell him.  _ If  _ you tell him.”

Jason closed his eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered, voice thick with tears.

“It was the least I could do,” Dick soothed. “She deserved a proper memorial. And maybe she has one with Talia, but she deserved to have one here. With you.”

Jason nodded, peeling open his eyes. “Can I be alone?” he whispered.

“Of course,” Dick replied. “Take all the time you need. I’ll be in the car.”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally it said "two weeks" instead of "two years" which kind of implied some dark shit I didn't want it to so I changed it to two years.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
